Wishes You Make in the Dark
by sasukeandtomatoes
Summary: Zero is a Vampire Count in the kingdom of Cross,Yuki is a gypsy who who ran away from her past in that kingdom because of Zero. Unexpectedly the caravan she has joined is going to Cross and Yuki is bound to meet with her past again.YukixZero, Aidox Yori
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters except for the ones I make up. I would love if you would comment on my story to tell me if its good or not so it can support my decision on wheather I should continue or not. By the way at the begining of the story Yuki is 15 and Zero is 16 in the flashback. K? So excited yet nervuos to read what you have to say about my story! XD**

**_sasukeandtomatoes_**

* * *

_**Wishes You Make in the Dark  
**_

" _Zero stop pushing me away!" _

" _Yuki everything I've done, I've done for you and yet you still don't realized that I…never mind. Leave my sight, this anger is causing me to have bloodlust."_

" _No Zero what do you have to say? I want to know just tell me and I'll vanish from your sight forever."_

" …………"

" _Zero? Do you….love me?"_

_The moon headed, starlight, lavender eyes held hurt once Yuuki had said those words. _

" …_."_

" _Well do you?"_

_Zero's face held pain for a fraction of a second, but he masked it quickly and looked at Yuki_

" _No Yuki, now go."_

_Yuki's eyes watered up as she heard Zero's answer. She looked at the man she had loved ever since they were young one last time before running outside of the Cross Kingdom, making a promise to never come back to it as long as she lived. Once Yuki was out of sight he punched their tree that they had always played at when they were younger. _

" _Why!? Why did I have to been turned into a vampire!? Damn Crazy countess!! But at least she's safe, never having to worry about vampires now._

**4 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Yuki? Yuki wake up its time for us to move on!"

" mmmmm 5 more mins!"

" No Yuki! We've got to go!"

"Fine!"

I get up just to she my best friend Yori smiling at me . She hands me the mirror and a brush to fix my self up, I look like I came from hell. As I brush my hair I start to talk to her.

" Hey Yori where's the next kingdom were entertaining?"

"Well my father and the rest of the gypsy elders have decided we'll get the most profit from a small but wealthy kingdom by the sea. It's call Kurosu or something like that."

I nod as I look at myself in the small mirror and finish brushing my long, chocolate colored, hair. I'm really quite average compared to the caravan filled with beautiful and exotic looking people. I have plain, brown eyes with matching brown hair, pale skin, and a thin frame. I am Yuuki and I am a Gypsy.

* * *

I wake up to a knock on my bedroom door and quickly dismiss it ,as go back to bed. An hour later the same thing happens and now I'm just ticked off. Who dares thinks they can just wake me up but then I look out the window to see the suns out.

"Come in."

The door opens and I see it's just Monica , my maid.

"Count Kiryuu, my Lord, King cross is in the lobby he has some important news to address to you."

"Very well I'll attend to the matter in a little bit, your dismissed."

I hate having maids but the King said that all counts must have at least one. I get out of bed and walk to my closet to pull out my navy blue long tunic like shirt and black skinny pants. After getting changed it slip on my tan overcoat with the slightly high collar, grab my sword, and run downstairs.

" Goodmorning Zero-kun!"

" Good morning King Cross."

I can't help but say good morning flatly as I push my sliver bangs out of my eyes.

" You said you had important issues to discuss, so if you'd be so kindly as to adress them it'd be appreciated."

I make sure I say the last part as sarcastically as I can.

" Well Count Kiryuu some Gypsies have been spotted and might stop here next. I was hoping we could search for yuki in the caravan."

Ever since Yuki left the King has searched every Caravan that has come to our kingdom in hopes of seeing her. He doesn't know I'm responsible for Yuki's disappearance, making me feel horrible not being able to tell him in spite of the fact that it's my fault. Usually I don't go to the village when a group of gypsies come but for some reason my heart told me to go and help look instead of declining the offer.

* * *

**I'll continue with the story i just kinda had to end it here cause i had to go somewhere. Plz comment and review!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Decline and the Meeting

" You caught me in a good mood Cross and at a good timing. It just so happens I have nothing to do today and might as well help you."

I smirked at my answer because it sounded like it sounded like it wouldn't come from me. I turned to see what King Cross's expression would be for this was the first time I've ever tried to help him and to my surprise it wasn't shocked and baffled, but thrilled.

"Wow! Thank you Lord Kiryuu! We can go in my carriage, but I hope you don't mind if we make a stop to tell the other Counts.

Anger and hatred rushed through me when he mentioned the others. I have and will always hated the other Counts with a deep passion. Called the "Fine Five" by the village fan girls, the other vampire counts consisted of Hanabasu Aido, referred to as "Idol", Akatsuki Kain, Nicknamed "Wild", Seri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, and the one I hated most of all, Kuran Kaname. I had a very bad feeling about Kaname.

" Don't you dare mention those beasts in human forms in my home!"

As I yelled that I felt the hot-blooded feeling I got when I had a huge urge for blood or when, in this case, ticked off. By now I already knew my lavender irises had turned crimson red . I hate my self in this form; it shows what I really am, a vampire just like them.

"Fine Zero-kun no need to get angry! Geez and the other counts aren't called beasts in human form, their called vampires, Like you."

I resisted the urge to sock Cross threw the wall, after all he is the king. I know I'm one of them now. That's the reason I had Yuki run away, so she wouldn't have to live in fear.

" Any who, how are you going to get to the village?"

" I'll ride White-Lilly of course."

" The Horse from Hell!? I'd be safer if you just walked !"

I became rather irritated with the King here. First, he wakes me up, Second, he asks me to go Yuki hunting, Third, he defends the vampires and then insults me by telling me I'm one which I know is true but still, and Fourth he insults my only friend, my horse? Cross has to go. Now. I glare at him and he starts to shrink.

"Well um hehehe I uh..I got to go and tell the others, see you in town!"

And with that he was gone, leaving me in peace.

* * *

As Yori and I are walking, I can't help but to feel as though I've been on this road before and the name of the Kingdom rang so many bells. The dust kicked up by the other gypsies gave me and eerie, familiar feelings; feelings of confusion and broken-hearted, just like I felt when Zero answered my last question 4 years ago. Reality hit me and I realized that we're going in the same direction where Cross Kingdom is.

" Um Yori-chan?"

" Yes Yuki?"

" By chance could you have gotten Kurosu confused with the name Cross?"

" Ah Yes! My mistake Yuki, Sorry."

Yori smiled at me innocently but clearly by the shocked expression beheld on my face her smile changed into a face of concern.

" Yuki are you ok? You look a little pale, here um sit and wait here."

"Wh...where are you going?"

" I'm going to go tell my dad that you and I are going to rest but we'll catch up soon."

As Yori ran to the front of the what seemed liked the never-ending Caravan I looked at my trembling hands and noticed they do look paler than usual. A sudden gust of wind gently fliped my hair from my back to my front. That's what Zero used to do in our school days together. When we'd pass each threw the halls and when no one was looking, Zero would run up from behind me and flip my hair , before he would whisper something in my ear sweetly and softly, causing me to get Goose bumps and blush. At the thought of those memories I immediately got goose bumps and felt my face burn up. I closed my eyes , smiling and reminiscing of the old days with me and Zero, placing a hand on my rose red cheek. That all ravished as I heard my Best Friend's footsteps and I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Yuki is everything ok? You seemed a little shocked at my mistake. Is their something you want to talk about?"

I started to play with the end of my skirt as I thought. Should I tell her why exactly I took her up on the offer to be a gypsy 4 years ago? What should I do?

**4 Years ago after yuki ran away that night**

" _Yori would you go get more firewood for the caravan?"_

_Yori went out into the nighttime forest and started to pick up branches, but for some reason she didn't feel alone._

"_Who…who's out there?"_

"_Sitting by a tree Yori noticed a girl about her age, 15 or so. As she walked she noticed the girl was sobbing._

"_Um excuse me miss, but why are you crying?"_

_The young, crying girl looked up to see Yori._

"_Something happened sniff …that's all I want to say."_

"_Well my name's Yori what's yours?"_

"_My name is Yuki."_

"_Well Yuki, would you like to join me and my family for dinner?"_

"_Um ..ok."_

_Yori carried the firewood in one hand, and with the other she grabbed Yuki's hand and guided her to their caravan. As she looked at Yuki closer she noticed her features but what caught her attention most was her clothing in fact. It was much too fancy to be a peasants. She's shook it off and smiled dragging her new friend with her. The 2 girls reached the spot and all the gypsies stared at Yuki. _

"_Everyone this is my new friend Yuki. I'd like you to treat her with the same respect you treat me, Ok"_

_All the caravan members shook their heads and continued eating. Yuki noticed how lively and happy these people were and it brought a smile to her face. After dinner Yuki quietly got up._

" _Thank You for having me, It was quite fun, but I should leave now."_

"_Where are you going to go next Yuki?"_

"_I…I really don't know but I just can't go back."_

_Yori's father spoke up at that very moment._

" _Well why don't you join us? We could always use more entertainers and gypsies."_

" _I ..I don't know."_

" _Aww come on Yuki, you'll have fun! We travel everywhere, live life, live free."_

"_ok."_

" _YEAH!!"_

_And that's how Yuki became a gypsy._

I smiled at the memory of how I became a gypsy and I came to me decision, I would tell Yori.

" Well Yori It started 4 years ago with a certain boy named Zero."

* * *

**XD tomarrow's part of the story is going to contain why they fought. Plz R&R! Tell me if there's anything you want me to add! Ps There's going to be dragons, and magic in this story XD **


End file.
